Sword Dance
by syangx
Summary: Aomine x Reader fanfic. Working as a slave during the Joseon dynasty, you meet a man as dark as the night. What will destiny bring? Only the sword can tell. In progress! Historical AU.
1. Moonlight

**Hello! This is my first fanfic ever, and I hope you give me good feedback. Let me know what you think in the comments! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><em>What... was that dream?<em>

"[F/N]! It's time to get up! Today is the congratulatory ceremony for Midorima's civil service examination and you must help me prepare for his return. He was the top of his class, as you know." Poking her head through the screen door, Mistress peeped in excitedly.

You smile as you stand up quickly and bow towards Mistress in a morning greeting. "Good morning Mistress! I am gravely sorry that I slept in on such an important day." She had been talking about this day for many weeks, and by sleeping in you felt awfully disrespectful to this kind family.

She beams brightly at you, not upset at all, and begins to say, "Good morning! Come and peel the gar-" but pauses as another task hits her. "I just remembered [F/N]! I need you to go to the marketplace and pick up the red bean cakes I ordered for dinner today. You know how much Midorima loves red bean. Quickly now! The shop will open soon! You don't want to get stuck in a long line." She closed the screen door hurriedly and bustled to the other wing of the house to wake up Master Kuroko for the ceremony.

You shift into action, brushing your hair and adjusting your hanbok* presentably. If you got ready fast enough, you would be able to run all the errands and stop by the swordsmiths' for a short time. Mr. Hyuuga and Mr. Teppei may even be finishing up a sword today! Your eyes gleamed at the thought as you tossed your hair back and slid the screen door back. You blinked and looked towards the sky. The sun shone with a golden yellow haze in a bright blue sky. A slight breeze rustled through the cherry blossom trees, causing a multitude of pink and white petals to shower the roof and patio in which you stood. This day was going to be a special one. You felt it.

* * *

><p>At the marketplace, it was business as usual. The hustle and bustle of the crowd made you feel right at home, and a few familiar street vendors waved a cheery hello in your direction. You grinned and made a deep bow each time. You respected the friendly shop owners, and sometimes they would give you a little extra from their stands to take home to the masters. Your favorite store (besides the swordsmiths!) was the porcelain store, owned by Mr. Mitobe. He was the best listener around, and one of the few people that knew about your infatuation with swords. His gentle (and cute) apprentice, Mr. Tatsuya, was there today as well. But you couldn't stop and chat with them, as it was a special day. Searching the stands, you spotted a familiar purple head bobbing above the crowd. You smiled to yourself. It was so easy finding the rice cake stand.<p>

You arrive at the stall in a flash and groan at the sight of five people waiting already. Hurriedly, you get in line, and Murasakibara glances at you gloomily. "[F/N], it's already so crowded with people who want to take my sweets." he sighed. You giggle as his father whacks him on the head with a wooden spoon. "How many times do I have to tell you, these are for the gracious customers?!" Murasakibara shoots you an exasperated look and you suppress a snort of laughter. He mouths, "Help" and proceeds to scrub a pot furiously. As you observe your surroundings, you realize you are up at the front in no time. You bow quite intently to Mr. Atsushi and blurt out "I'm here for the red bean ca-" as he hands you the package without hesitation. He looks amused as he explains, "I know. Of course Lady Shintarou would pre-order Master Midorima's red bean cakes. We all know how particular he is." You both chuckle at the thought, and as you remember your manners you exclaim, "Thank you very much Mr. Atsushi! I hope your family is in good health." You bow again. Murasakibara turns lazily and drawls, "Tell Mido-chin I say congratulations… and tell Kuro-chin to come over and share sweets sometime." He then grabs a freshly made yellow bean paste rice cake and hands it to you. "Have this [F/N]-chin. It's good for you." as he pops another one into his mouth. Mr. Atsushi heaves a weary wheeze and turns to you saying, "I give up. He just won't stop eating the rice cakes…" You would normally try to help Mr. Atsushi by staying at the stall and helping, but you were in a rush to see some swords before you left for home. "Master Murasakibara! Don't burden your father anymore! Anyway, I must go help the masters, so I will see you! Thank you and praying for your good fortune always! Good day!" You bow once again and leave in a rush towards the swordsmiths', hearing the wooden spoon make a solid thwack upon a solid head.

Swords were your life, though you would not dare mention this to anyone. It would not do for a slave, much less a girl, to even look at a sword with interest. But you kept this secret very well and had only mentioned it to a few select people, including the Mr. Mitobe, Master Kuroko, and the swordsmiths themselves.

Turning the corner, you heard familiar clangs and grunts, along with the familiar smell of molten metal and coal. You only had five minutes worth to spend at the smithy, but it was worth it. Master Hyuuga grunted a greeting as you bowed and plopped on a stump next to them. Munching on the rice cake Murasakibara had given you, you shouted, "Hello Master Hyuuga! Where is Master Teppei?!" Hyuuga shouted back, "He's out delivering a sword to some household!" He puts the hammer down next to the metal. Dusting his hands off, he coughs out "It's great timing you have. I just finished a three dragon sword." "What! A three dragon sword?!" "No need to repeat. I just said so." Following him, he walked towards the back of the store and pulled out an elegant black sword three feet long. "Wow… It's… Amazing..." you breathed. Your fingers hovered over the blade, wanting to feel the grip in your hand… Hyuuga sniffed and sheathed the sword. "It's not about the blade… It's about the wielder. A sword can be beautiful, but what good is it in the wrong hands?" You looked at him dazed. "Right…" Hyuuga laughed. "I do appreciate how much you enjoy mine and Teppei's works though. We made you this." He held out a wooden practice sword and you trembled as you received it. The craftsmanship was beyond comparable, complete with engravings of exquisite flowers and leaves. "As long as you say it's Master Kuroko's you should be fine... " he trailed off as you impulsively gave him a quick hug. Stepping back, you bowed so low your head hit the ground. You choked out, "I am… so grateful… Master Hyuuga… and Master Teppei…" He waved it off. "Don't mention it. We will make you an even better one when you come and show us your skills." He looked pleased as you carefully folded it within your hanbok. "I will treasure it always." you solemnly said. Grinning, he said, "Now scram! Tell your masters that the smiths congratulate Master Midorima. If he ever needs a sword, you know where to call." He turned his back and resumed work. You beam and run out towards home. It was a very special day indeed.

* * *

><p>You spent all day cooking up a feast for Master Midorima's return home. The whole Shintarou family was attending the awarding event at the palace itself, and you were working hard to please this dear family. <em>I wonder how Master Kuroko is doing,<em> you thought to yourself while chopping the vegetables. You were especially close to Master Kuroko, as he was the adopted child of the family and you the slave they had taken in. He was prone to disappear on his family, and you were usually the one that found him out chasing a butterfly or whatnot. You could hardly wait to tell Kuroko what had happened. Washing the rice, your thoughts drifted towards the wooden sword. You could hardly wait to try it out. You sped up your work pace, excited at the prospect of training for a bit while the family slept or possibly, during dinnertime. The masters were soon here before you knew it.

The screen door of the dinner room slid open, with a pleasant air of celebration exuding from Lady Shintarou. "[F/N]! Have you prepared dinner already?" Lady Shintarou exclaimed. "Yes. I am glad you have arrived safely." you bow. "Ah, good work [F/N]! Midorima has already eaten and is practicing swords in the courtyard with his good friend. If you will just take the red bean cakes over to him after he is done, I would be most grateful." she smiles happily. You jump up. "Of course my lady!"

* * *

><p><em>Clack! Clack! <em>As you walk towards the courtyard, you hear wooden practice swords bouncing off each other at a fast pace. The moon shines in the sky and illuminates the scene below as you watch behind a pillar. Midorima, wearing a green hanbok that matches his hair, flutters and flits around with the moonlight shining on his pale, white skin. He appears to be engaged in a fight with someone, but you could hardly see. You could only make out a hanbok of dark blue (or was it black?) belonging to a tall, tan individual who was ruthlessly destroying Midorima's defense. Midorima swung in a strong left uppercut which the stranger easily dodged and retaliated towards with a quick jab towards Midorima's legs. Midorima fell back and aimed for a straight thrust but… You blinked. The stranger was gone? No, he appeared on the other side of Midorima… You gasped. The speed was incredible… The stranger's back was turned towards you now and you watched as he advanced on Midorima's steadily weaker parries. There was a shift in the air and the stranger smashed his sword down on Midorima's, breaking both in half. You let out a small squeak of amazement and the stranger immediately turns his head, looking back in your direction. You make eye contact with a navy blue eye that fills you with something strange and exciting. You quickly drop the red bean cakes on the patio of Midorima's room and zip out of view. Your heart hammers as you hear Midorima's voice grumbling about his luck and a strange dark laughter. Surprisingly, Prince Kise's voice joins them. The voices grow quieter as they disappear inside Midorima's room and you breathe out a sigh of relief. You look up at the moon and you laugh with it at yourself. But you knew that the stranger had seen you. _I hope he doesn't mention me to Master Midorima…_

* * *

><p>You had waited until the whole family had gone to sleep so that you could try out your wooden sword. You thought of the swordfight you had witnessed earlier. The moonlight shone as brightly as ever as you stood in the middle of the courtyard. The moves were raging through your head and you pulled out your wooden sword. It was about three and a half feet long. You gripped it and closed your eyes. You held the sword's handle with both hands in front of you and slowly brought a hand down to your side. You stepped forward, thrust, widened your stance and brought the sword down in a left undercut, slashing at an invisible foe's leg. Wielding the sword high above, you bring the sword down forcefully, smashing a skull. Whirling around, you bring the sword to facepoint of a foe, but find yourself holding the sword's point towards the face of the dark stranger from before. You gasp in shock and drop the sword with a clatter. He smirks as the moon highlights his dusky, midnight blue features and swarthy skin. For a while he watches you, hands folded behind his back, as you hastily pick up your sword and return it to its hiding place. A long pause ensues as you both stare at each other. He breaks the silence first.<p>

"Your name?" His voice is low and husky.

A cool night breeze passes through, ruffling both your hanboks and hair. Cherry blossom petals scatter once again, as it did in the morning. But this time they swirl around the two of you in the silver moonlight.

"...[F/N]."

Suddenly, you remember.

_This was what happened… In my dream._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading! Please let me know what you think! If you have ever watched The Moon that Embraces the Sun, it is sort of based off of that drama. <strong>

*hanbok: traditional Korean dress


	2. Come and Get It

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>"<em>What is your name?"<em>

"_[F/N]."_

* * *

><p>Remembering your manners, you quickly duck your head and stare at the ground. He was a friend of Master Midorima, easily ranking him above you. Your mind raced as you thought of your dream from the night before. It had only shown a silhouette, moonlight, and cherry blossoms. <em>How strange.<em> The wooden sword lay in the dirt in front of you, polished wood gleaming in the silver light. You fought the urge to pick it up and dust it off, but the dark man was saying something.

"A slave girl… practicing alone at night. How... " He moved suddenly. You took a short breath. He was right in front you, staring intensely. You realized his dark blue hanbok matched his hair. His face was quite handsome… but too close for comfort. You gulped and took a step back out of reflex, body tensing.

"Interesting..." His voice trailed off. He gazed at you for a few seconds with a somewhat sad, yet oddly empty expression on his face. You scowled inwardly, still forcing your view into the ground. _What is he doing… _After a short pause, he looked upward at the moon and whispered, "Perhaps… this is it…" He stood there quietly, wind softly ruffling his hair. You blinked uncertainedly, and in a flash he had the wooden sword in his right hand, lazily tapping his left palm. His face had the same smirk as before, with no trace of the former bleakness. You went rigid. He snickered and leaned in close. You felt his breath on your ear, as he muttered derisively, "If you want it… Come and get it." He stepped back smoothly, putting a two foot distance between you both, and tilted his head back slightly, looking down at you smugly. He twirled the sword behind his back. Unsure of what to do, you stared as if transfixed by every piece of gravel at your feet. _Who even is this person? Why is he doing this? _You screamed in your head. You cursed your position as a slave. You wished you had been more patient and waited at least just one more night to practice. His navy eyes watched you amusedly. The silence was suddenly shattered by the sound of a door sliding open. Both of your heads swiveled abruptly towards the noise. It was Master Midorima and Prince Kise.

* * *

><p>Your eyes widened and your head shot downwards into a sharp bow. "Master Midorima! Prince Kise! I am deeply sorry to have disturbed the peace! Please forgive me!" You shook with rage on the inside. How stupid of you to have not waited at least one more night!<p>

Midorima observed the man's vain attempt to conceal a self-satisfied smirk behind a mask of undeceiving innocence. "What have you been doing with [F/N], Aomine?!" He sounded rather peeved.

Aomine snorted with amusement. "Nothing. I was about to leave and took a few moments to look at the moon. She just appeared now." He scratched the back of his head, yawned, and glanced casually in your direction, as if he had just noticed you. "So [F/N], huh? What an awful name you gave to your slave, Midorima." His rough tone was full of pointed taunting. Your eyes twitched irritatedly in his direction, and out of the corner of your eye you saw that he had hidden your wooden sword somewhere in his hanbok. _How?! His speed is incredible. _You felt annoyed. His alluring blue eyes met yours and had a devilish glint to them. Your annoyance grew. You took a sharp breath. Prince Kise laughed and thumped Midorima on the back. "Midorimacchi, don't take Aominecchi too seriously. You know how he is." Midorima sniffed with annoyance. "You idiots." He sighed. Turning to you, he said, "Did you need me for anything [F/N]?" Thinking furiously, you blurted, "No Master. I was just getting some wa-" when Aomine interrupted. You froze at the sound of his voice. "Well I've seen enough. I'm going now. See you guys around, Kise and Midorima." Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he yawned again and walked away.

You relaxed, and realizing what he said, you stiffened once more. _Unbelievable!_ He still had your damn sword! "He-!" You snarled and snapped your head up in his direction, forgetting your place for a second. Midorima and Prince Kise blinked in surprise. Aomine stopped walking, and without turning, interrupted you again in the middle of your insult. "Like I said, if you want it… Come and get it." The wind laughed along with him as he disappeared into the shadows of the night. You stared open-mouthed in disbelief and rage at his retreating figure. _What is that supposed to mean?!_ Too late, you become aware of Master and Prince observing you strangely. You duck down. "I must beg for forgiveness Mas-!" Midorima waved you off. "It is dismissed. Go to sleep [F/N]."

You bow your head deeper in relief. "You are most gracious Master Midorima."

"Think nothing of it." He turned away.

"Midorimacchi, walk with me." Kise commanded.  
>"As you wish." Midorima replied shortly.<p>

"Now now, Midorimacchi, is that any way to speak to a Prince of this nation?" Kise teased, voices fading as the two of them walked towards the greenhouse in the back.

Your knees gave out and you fell to the ground. _What do I do now…_

* * *

><p>You stared into the stars. They seemed to be twinkling too merrily for a night like this. After laying there for a few minutes, you dragged yourself to your room, feeling empty. You rolled onto your side, not being able to sleep. Slowly, you felt a burning coal in your stomach, kindling a blazing fire that could not be extinguished with forgiveness. You see Master Hyuuga's and Master Teppei's smiling faces and the sword they had taken time out of their busy lives to make for <em>you<em>. And this person had simply taken it! This _Aomine_. Indignant, you sat up and gripped your blankets. Closing your eyes, you involuntarily recall the feeling you had when you felt his warm breath on your ear, close enough to feel the heat from his body, his smooth, low voice, and the expression on his face when he gazed at you… ! You shook your head in disbelief. _What am I thinking! _You felt even more aggravated than before. You glared at your ceiling. You were going to get that stupid wooden sword back. No matter what it took. You were going to make Aomine regret it! You were going to…

* * *

><p>(At Aomine's House)<p>

Aomine sat on his patio, legs dangling above a koi pond, listening to the water run and the wind whistle through the trees. He smiled peacefully at the moon and stars, hair ruffling in the breeze. She would…

_Come and get it._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! :) Again, reviews would be greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think! (Yay 2nd chapter of my first fanfic!)<strong>


End file.
